Talk:Mountain Dew Game Fuel
Untitled I just want to say THAT IS FREAKIN AAAWWWSSSSOMMME!!!!!!!the finally made a product that benefits us gamers THANKYOU GOD!!! why did I say that?sorry--0nyx Sp1k3r 20:27, 17 April 2007 (UTC) Comment: Presumably one can now make an alcoholic beverage consistent of one part Game Fuel, one part Gay Fuel, and a jug of Everclear. It will be called Dying of Alcohol Poisoning: Guest Starring Halo 3. Kriegsaffe No. 9 12:08, 20 June 2007 (UTC) Votes for Deletion (-7) Keep *'keep'- its being used to promote halo 3, thus making it halo related, and this is the definitive source for halo information.-- [[User:Spartan 1138|'MCPO Spartan']] [[User talk:Spartan 1138|'1138']] 04:20, 29 April 2007 (UTC) *'Keep' - I think it should be kept since it is related to Halo 3. People will be collecting this just like the books and toys. Might as well allow all Halo merchandise here. Although, some more information should be added...--SpartansOnFire 07:12, 4 May 2007 (UTC) *'Weak Keep' - Some minor relevance. ;-) However, it needs to be less of an ad...hell, it's like we're advertising Mountain Dew here! ;-) Cheers, RelentlessRecusant http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif TALK • • SPEAK 11:54, 4 May 2007 (UTC) **'Comment' That's probably because it was mostly copied from an ad. I believe it could easily be rewritten. --Dragonclaws(talk) 21:24, 4 May 2007 (UTC) *'Keep' - It is relevant, although we don't need to extoll its virtues. -The Dark Lord Azathoth 13:43, 12 May 2007 (UTC) *'Keep' As per above statements-Broinarm117 16:36, 19 May 2007 (UTC) *'Keep' - It is used to advertise the upcoming Halo 3 video game, so it should have it's own article. Plus there is the Chief on the front...Grizzlei *'Keep' - It's Halo related. Although, like everyone else, it does seem like an ad and needs minor editing.--'MYH.Q.' · MYORDERS · ' ' 13:14, 26 May 2007 (UTC) *'Keep' It's Halo related isn't it?--Caboose Orange Juice and 05:09, 31 May 2007 (UTC) *'Keep' It is an article that talks about a halo themed drink that more about it, will be revealed. Captainmarko 18:40, 3 June 2007 (UTC) *'Keep' At this moment in time it is related to Halo. If the drink has a change and no longer advertises anything Halo 3, then it can be deleted. User:Pious Inquisitor **But... that would be like... like deleting the ilb article because it isn't still going on; we should keep it as long as any other article, or MAYBE merge. güéßŁ¥-πéҐ∫øñ¥- ' 18:49, 5 June 2007 (UTC) *'Keep It DOES have something to do with Halo. Sure, it's an ad, but it definitely deserves a page. Mountain Dew changed something, not just the color or label, but the ingredients, so that it has to do with Halo AND gaming. Even after the 12 weeks are up, it should still be kept. user:Epeu] *'keep' Its Halo. Period.--User:JohnSpartan117 13:57, 3 July 2009 (UTC) *'Keep '''It is very halo related and it will appear again in the new future, so it should stay.One who survived 01:16, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Merge *'Merge''' into Halo 3. Could have a note in the trivia section. --Dragonclaws(talk) 08:50, 4 May 2007 (UTC) *'Merge' - We might be fighting a losing battle here, but I agree with the above user. ''Emo''''s'' 07:06, 31 July 2007 (UTC) Delete *'Delete' - I know Star Wars MacDonald's cups have become as collectable as the Star Wars action figures but this just seems like an ad. -- Esemono 21:42, 26 April 2007 (UTC) *'Delete'-don't think this has anything with Halo to do. It's just an ad. Cowardly EliteVtar 'Kakumee -- **'Comment:' I agree. This doesn't have anything to do with Halo.--SWME 20:19, 6 July 2007 (UTC) *'Delete'-If there was such things as a strong delete, I would vote this to be one of them. This article needs to be deleted because it looks like an ad!!!--SWME 15:47, 29 June 2007 (UTC) **'Comment' Even if it looks like an ad, it isn't, so that's no reason for it to be deleted. It's about advertising for Halo 3, so it should stay. güéßŁ¥-πéҐ∫øñ¥- ' 16:10, 29 June 2007 (UTC) Another Idea Why not make a page for Halo related products, like the Halo 3 Zune, Halo 2 headset, ect. Then we wont have 57851 articals on different Halo skins, Faceplates, controlers.-- [[User:Spartan 1138|'MCPO Spartan]] [[User talk:Spartan 1138|'1138']] 19:39, 5 June 2007 (UTC) Sound good. A bright idea how to clean up Halopedia. Cowardly EliteVtar 'Kakumee -- I agree with that idea. CaitSithX I agree with this idea and Cowardly Elite's comment. --SNES Lover OXM Apparantly, when they start selling this, it'll only be avalible at 7-eleven stores (note the first number). (Oh, and since it's related to halo? It should stay until an article is made on all the advertising made for halo 3. Then merge it there).Poison headcrab 23:22, 11 August 2007 (UTC) Really? I got some today at my local Walmart. Spartan226 I was about to say the same thing too. CaitSithX Yeah, I found some @ k-mart. Nasty at first, then you get used to it and it's not too bad. Definetly serves it's purpose (prevents you from sleeping for at least 7 hours (note the number). Maybe I read it wrong somewhere.Poison headcrab 23:22, 11 August 2007 (UTC) I think they were going for a liquefied gummy bear taste. =P 21:25, 17 September 2007 (UTC) i keep finding em at every store i go, think they really stopped? i mean its probably sold alot. And i agree with Unsunghero10 it is like liquid gummy bears/worms, which is awsome. Spartan 112 05:26, 25 November 2007 (UTC) Fun Sleepover When Halo3 came out, I slept over at my friend's house, who had just got it, and we played Multiplayer and Co-Op campaign all night long and had two bottles of fuel each. We ended up going to bed after 1:00 am. It was awesome!